creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Millicent
Millicent is a banished sage from a country, hidden from humans, deep in the mountains of France. Wolf-People It is really unknown what Wolf-People spawned from. It was just that they were simply there, appearing out of the blue. The only place where they took place was France, before it actually became a country. Full of lush forests, mountains, and cool weather, wolf-people took a liking to the location. They are creatures that have human appearances, with the only a few exceptions. Being able to turn into wolves is one. Having wolf ears on top of the head, instead of human ears, is two. They have harsh traditions, but are also the only culture that has treated women just like men. There had never been instances where a female wolf-person would be lowered in her position, treated like an object, and denied the rights every wolf-person has. Females could become sages, priests, and rulers of the culture. Children, though considered very important by humans and other breeds of mammals, are considered very poorly by the wolf-people; half because they are next to immortal, half because they are very independent. Sages: There are three most important positions a wolf-person can take. Being a sage is one of them. Sages enter apprenticeship at the age of 6, shut off from the world similarly to monks. Being a sage requires high spiritual power of a wolf-person, as well as high intellect and patience. It is rare for a male wolf-person to be a sage, since they are more brutal and impatient that female wolf-people. Sages have three stages of education. The beginning level is where the wolf-person is taught the lessons and morals, the languages and history of the most important human colonies. The second level is where the wolf-person is taught simple spells and is encouraged to acknowledge the world around them as more that a food chain, but a whole organism of particles. The third stage is where the wolf-person becomes a sage, being taught difficult spells as well as encouraged to create their own. A sage then has a choice to either stay an ordinary wizard, or to advance and try to become a Guru. Many take the chance of trying to be a Guru, but only very few (1 out of 50) actually become one. Upon becoming the teacher of the whole clan, the Guru is given a special robe designed especially for that wolf-person. They are also given a tattoo of an eye, drawn on their forehead with the same color as their eyes. Priests Priests are usually orphans that had been abandoned by their parents. They are protectors of the weak, as well as creators and upholders of traditions of wolf-people. They are also responsible for holding the barrier that keeps wolf-people hidden from human view intact. Ruler A ruler is only one person, chosen by the oldest priests and all the Gurus. He or she is then given a crown and are built a house. The ruler is responsible for keeping the clan safe, negotiating with other supernatural creatures, and keeping the wolf-people out of harms way. Millicent's Appearance Millicent, though over 1,500 years old, looks young. That is because he stopped his aging process once reaching the age of 17 (possible among wolf-people, but a rarity). Millicent is a tall man - 7'8 - which is also a rarity even among wolf-people, whose average height is 6'7. He has dark grey eyes, with a third one tattooed on his forehead with grey paints. He wears his ash blond hair short and bobbed. His ears, which are a similar ash blondish color, stand erect atop his head. The tips' colors range from pale blue to black, usually depending on Millicent's mood. His face has very feminine features, but with a very aristocratic nose. He is pale, with long, slender fingers. Millicent, being a Guru, wears a specifically designed robe with layers upon layers of different fabrics with different colors and patterns on them. His robe is mostly stripped blue, with khaki, white, and gray colors included as well. His posture is very stiff, but relaxed at the same time. He walks elegantly, but with a stalk of a predator. History There's not much to say about Millicent's past, except that he went against his father's wished and became a sage instead of a priest. Leaving his small family, Millicent ran away from home and applied to become a sage apprentice. Needless to say, he still sent letters to his mother, receiving immediate and excited replies. Millicent was intelligent, but mostly alone. Very few boys were apprenticed as a sage in his childhood. He grew up very feminine, but with more wit and calmness than more males of wolf-people possessed. He was a quick learner, and he was very passionate about magic. He learned how to turn into a wolf very quickly, improving his transformation by being able to change the colors of his fur coat. At the age of 17, Millicent did a specific spell to stop his aging process. His decision was met with surprise from his fellow companions, but accepted fairly quickly. There wasn't any point to argue with Millicent - if had decided he wanted to stay young, he will stay young just to spite you. At the age of 47 Millicent was crowned a Guru. A grey eye was painted on his forehead, and he was given a robe and cloak based on his tastes. This was an important and yet very dangerous moment in his life. The fact that he was accepted to become a Guru did not do Millicent much good. Flattered and ambitious, he would brag to his father about being so important that he could even choose a ruler now. After a while, especially after being scolded by his older sisters, he stopped being so mean to his father, though there would still be moments where he would spout acid. Banishment Millicent, much to the disappointment of his clan, became less gentle and kind as centuries passed. Finally, he did one thing that was the final straw. He began preying on humans in the form of a huge, crimson wolf. He would butchered women and children throughout the lands, mercilessly ripping their throats out. He was gloating, surrounded with his power and status. He even gathered a group of young sages and taught them how to transform into such a form. Together, they pillaged small villages. Humans, of course, would destroy them, but Millicent was sly and always escaped punishment. Finally, when he was almost fatally wounded by a very vicious mortal, Millicent discontinued his attacks and returned to the mountains. There, he was cornered by the Gurus, Elder Priests, and the Ruler. He was stripped of his title as a Guru by having his neck marked with a Greek eternity sign. Afterwards, his house was burnt down, and all his possessions taken. Then, as a final say, he was banished from the clan, by having his feet burned in iron shoes. He was thrown out of the protective barrier, and locked out. Afterwards As of now, Millicent goes around the world, mingling among humans, taking pupils and teaching them the ways of lives. He enjoys humans, but not only for their company. A lot of cases, murder and disappearance ones, are really the result of Millicent. He loves stealing children from their parents, watching the poor humans struggling to find their dear one. He either kills or steals, but the blame usually falls on humans. Millicent raised many blood-thirsty murderers, including the Vlad the Impaler himself. Weakness Millicent, being a supernatural creature, has a weaknesses. He is weak against silver, but even weaker against mercury. Stakes have to effect on him, and neither does holy water. Crosses have a painful effect on him though. Millicent is afraid of Catholic Priests, for he had encountered them many a times, and almost died. When near a cross/silver/mercury, Millicent will feel faint and afraid. He usually avoids places where such things are. He, like all wolf-people, is also afraid of dogs. It's a strange habit, but he can't stand dogs, and so do other wolf-people. Trivia *In human terms, Millicent is supposed to be the last Beast of Gévaudan to be alive. *The name Millicent is a human female name. *Millicent was the real Jack the Ripper. *He had never been on good terms with his father. *He does not have a wife yet, but it is possible that he had some children with human women. *He hates roses. *He is afraid of heights. *His first wolf form was a black wolf with red eyes. Category:DraculaFan Category:Characters